


Off Limits

by Anonymous



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blow Jobs, F/M, Inspired by Dreams, Mild Sexual Content, Mutual Pining, Pseudo-Incest, Shameless Smut, Uncle/Niece Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:46:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8956810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Having a hot uncle could be a problem, Sam will tell you that. Having Colin Farrell as your hot uncle is the worst problem to have.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seasonsgredence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasonsgredence/gifts).



> so yeah this is a big oopsy and i cant believe i even wrote it im sorry but not super sorry.

For as long as Sam can remember, he’s been Uncle Colin.

Just Uncle Colin, and he’s always been the kindest to her, out of all her other cousins. She’s the only girl on that side of the family, and he always called her his baby girl.

When she was little, and she’d be out picking flowers in Grandmothers yard, and forget the time, he’d come and pick her up, cradle her to his chest, big and strong, and smelling like smoke and spicy cologne, or perfume, but for boys.

She’s always hated boys, because she already had a perfect man in her life.

Uncle Colin.

Her mother says he used to be a bad boy, used to be trouble and only got better when he married her sister.

As Sam got older, Uncle Colin became different.

He wasn’t the tall and strong knight who would play with her, rescue her from the make believe dragon, or push her on the tire swing down by the creek. He was someone who she looked at during Christmas or Thanksgiving with stolen glances and heat flaring in her cheeks.

The year she turned sixteen was the year her grandfather became ill, fell into a hospital bed and she went up with her family early, a week before they’d planned to leave for the Christmas trip.

Uncle Colin and Aunt Marie were coming later, driving too, but from much farther.

Sam was already in bed when they finally arrived, almost midnight, and she had no wish to get up and be seen by Uncle Colin as she was, barefaced and dressed in mostly Grandmothers pajamas, because they were warmer and softer than her own, having been through nearly fifty years of washing.

She remained in bed, fell into a fitful sleep, and then was awakened by a stray noise, probably the dogs across the street barking at something, a squirrel out for a late night walk.

Since she was already up, she decided she might as well go use the bathroom, take a moment to prevent having to get up again later, disturbed from a deeper sleep by base need.

Sneaking out of her room quiet as she could, still as the house was in the late hour, and considering that her aunt and uncle were sleeping just across the hall, she padded over to the bathroom.

Before she could step inside and begin closing the door, she heard another one opening.

It was Uncle Colin.

She gulped.

“Hey baby. What are you doing up?”

His voice was a low whisper, and she could feel goose bumps breaking out over her skin.

“What do you think?”

The sass wasn’t on purpose, but she was tired, and she wasn’t prepared for him.

Not for the way he looked, standing there in the dim light from the media room, and the moonlight spilling in from her open bedroom door, shirtless, clad in just a pair of boxer shorts. He should be freezing, no matter the house was kept at a balmy seventy-two.

She snapped her eyes back to his face, but it was too late.

He’d seen her staring, and she’d seen the tent in his boxers.

“Well I’ll be honest, I wasn’t aiming to do business, I’ve been restless all day, and your aunt, well, she wasn’t in the mood to help. So if you wouldn’t mind, I’ll be out of there in a jiffy…”

Sam stepped aside, just enough to let him pass, and his hand brushed by hers, lax at her side, sending sparks across her skin.

“Did you want any, uh, help?”

Uncle Colin was licking his lips, halfway inside the smaller room, and then his hand was on her wrist, warm and strong, as he was yanking her inside, and pressing the door shut so he could then push her against it.

“What did you just say?”

His lips were just grazing her ear, his body a large presence against her own, and she couldn’t think straight, couldn’t think anything but ‘ _this is wrong, why do I like it so much?’_

His hands weren’t touching her, they were flat on the door by her head, so she was trapped, bracketed in his arms, and still fighting to breathe.

“I uh, could help.”

She glanced downwards, and his groin was inches away from touching her hips. She was horrified to note how wet she was, how much she ached for him to just touch her.

“Baby, I don’t know if that’s a good idea.”

“Then why haven’t you made me leave… why have you always looked at me like you still wanted to carry me around, but you never have, not for a long time…”

Uncle Colin finally reached down to brush a hand over her cheek, and she bit her lip to keep from nuzzling against it.

“I thought you didn’t want me to. I thought you were scared of me. I missed our times together. I wish it hadn’t been like that… you should have had little cousins to play with.”

Sam didn’t care, she didn’t want mud covered raggedy haired kids to chase after and make behave. She wanted _him_ , and she’d had him.

She missed it.

“But I wasn’t scared. I just… was scared of what I felt for you… not like I should.”

Uncle Colin was using his other hand, dragging it down her arm, his fingers burning through her long sleeved shirt to her skin,

“Is that right? What do you feel for me?”

Sam whimpered as his hand moved down further, lifting the hem of her shirt to slide his fingers against her bare stomach,

“It’s wrong. You’re married to my aunt… but I have _feelings_ for you, and I know I shouldn’t.”

“Oh baby girl, you have no idea. This is nothing.”

Why did the name sound less like an endearment and more like a promise?

His hand dipped below the waistband of her pajama pants and just barely brushed across her mound, and she moaned aloud.

Or she would have, but his mouth was on hers, lips stealing away her breath and any sounds she made.

He was touching her, in the absolute last place she’d ever imagined he would, and she didn’t want to stop him, she wanted to return the favor. She really did want to help him.

She reached out blindly, and placed her hand over his boxer clad erection, marveling at the size of his cock, and wishing she could taste it.

It was a thought that had been in some of her deepest and darkest fantasies, but it had been only that, a faint dream. A forbidden desire.

“Is that good baby?”

Uncle Colin… no she couldn’t think of him like that, not when he was pressing a finger inside of her, and drawing a strangled gasp from her lips, playing with her like she was some kind of sinful piano.

Colin.

“Please…”

He kissed her again, a brief slide of lips and tongue grazing her own, and she whimpered again.

“Baby, you want to come?”

She shook her head, fighting off the waves of pleasure that threatened to drown her, and his hand stilled at once, thumb having just begun to rub slow circles over her clit, and he was drawing away, pulling back, hand almost outside her pants again, proper, uncle-like.

“I want to help _you_ come.”

She finally said, voice a rasp, a hushed and depraved prayer.

Colin looked at her like she was asking something of him he couldn’t believe.

She couldn’t quite believe her own boldness.

But he was still there, half naked in front of her, and by the way his cock twitched in her palm, he wanted it just as much as she did.

“Kneel for me baby.”

He stepped back, and stood over the plush rug in front of the sink, so she would have something a little more comfortable than cold tile beneath her, and she did just that, dropped to her knees to look up at him with a twisted adoration in her eyes.

She loved him.

She did.

Wrong as it was.

She bit her lip and then reached for the hem of his boxers, slowly tugging them down his muscular thighs, and when they fell to the rug he stepped out of them, and kicked them away.

At last, he was before her, naked, and now the size of his fully hard cock was overwhelming, intimidating, and she found herself staring.

His hand was on her cheek, stroking gently, his thumb rubbing across her lips, and she could smell herself on his fingers, it was the hand he’d been touching her with.

“You okay baby?”

She nodded, and then parted her lips, kissing his thumb and slipping her tongue out to swipe at it, and he groaned, low and quiet as he could in his throat,

“You’re gonna kill me.”

She put a hand on his cock, and he bucked against her palm, she’d barely touched him and he looked desperate for more.

When she leaned in to put her mouth on him, his other hand was instantly in her hair, gripping not painfully, but firmly, holding her still.

“Yes, please. Just like that.”

He tasted so good, she thought maybe she could come just like this, just serving him and returning the favor for all the times he’d saved her, protected her from the dragon she’d imagined he’d just barely defeat, and then he’d carry her home, to her tower, and climb up inside and then…

Well, she was there now.

It was only a few minutes later he was tightening his fingers in her hair, trying to pull her back, to warn her, but she didn’t stop, she didn’t want to stop, she wanted to taste him for real.

He came down her throat with a moan, cut off only by one of his hands in his mouth, and she could feel her heartbeat thundering in her ears.

“Oh baby, you did so good.”

She got back up, shakily, but more awake than she’d ever been, and she realized he was helping her, a hand on her waist, another curving at the back of her neck, drawing her close, pulling her in for a steamy kiss, and she felt a new gush of wetness flood her pants.

“Please, I need…”

She couldn’t tell if she wanted to come or needed to use the bathroom, but he was there, putting a hand between her legs again, and she decided at once, coming should be next.

Colin was flicking his thumb at her clit, and dipping two fingers inside of her, surprising her with just how wet she was, prepared to try and take his cock, if he wanted.

But he wasn’t ready yet, and wouldn’t be for a moment. The moonlight caught in the silver at his temples, and she thought it only made him more handsome.

“I want you lying down, I want to see you come with my lips on you. Do you want that baby girl?”

Sam was nodding before she could stop herself, and he ducked down, pulled away from her to redress himself, and was leading her out of the bathroom, but she shook her head.

“Go wait for me. I’ll be right out.”

He didn’t blush, she’d never seen him make such an expression in her life, but he was clearly embarrassed.

“Yes of course.”

She closed the door tightly, and the second she was alone, she moved to sit down, pulling her pants down and bringing her hand to herself, rubbing herself roughly, feeling the wave crash over her, and she bit the inside of her cheek until she could taste blood.

She could come again, and she would for him, but it was always hardest the first time.

When she returned to her room to see him lying on her bed, naked, she thought for certain she was dreaming.

“Baby, will you take those off, let me see you?”

Sam nodded, almost shaking as she did as he asked, pulling the oversized pajamas off, and carefully setting them aside, moving towards him, until she got so close that he reached out to touch her, and she shivered, but not from the cold, simply from the sensitivity.

“God you’re beautiful. You’ve grown up so fast, into something else altogether.”

He pulled her on top of his body, and kissed her lazily, but so heated it made her ache, and she pressed her hips against his own, feeling his cock start to harden beneath her.

“Do you want me to…?”

“Anything.”

At that point, she felt like she was starving for his cock inside of her, but he didn’t seem to want to take advantage.

His hands slid down to her ass, and squeezed slightly,

“I don’t think I should… we can’t really. Just shift over, get on your back.”

She tried not to feel too disappointed, and when he started kissing down the length of her body, wet open mouthed kisses that were extremely sexy, she closed her eyes, and arched her back, not quite shoving her aching mound into his face.

“Oh baby, you are so wet. Is this all for me?”

She nodded, feeling feverish, and he purred at her, before actually making contact with his lips and tongue, even a hint of teeth against her clit and outer lips, and she thought she might die.

One hand pressed down on her thigh, keeping her from squeezing his head too hard, and the other slipped inside of her, one finger, then two again, curling up against her, trying to drive her mad.

She wasn’t hyper sensitive yet, but she was growing closer to her second orgasm, and when he hummed against her, and twisted his fingers just so, she was gone.

“Please, oh god.”

She put a hand in his hair, relishing how soft and silky it was. She hadn’t touched him like that in forever.

“Oh baby, you taste so sweet, I could do this all day.”

She smiled weakly, watching as he crawled back up her body, wiping his hand obscenely on the back of his hand, taking away the unnatural shine.

“You don’t have to lie to me.”

“Not at all. But I better get back. I don’t want her to wake up and find me missing.”

A chaste kiss to her forehead made her heart sink.

Back to being good. Back to playing the game, pretending she didn’t still want him with all of her heart and body.

“Goodnight Uncle Colin.”

She found herself whispering, and he shook his head, a finger pressing to his lips as he slipped out of her door,

“Just Colin. Sweet dreams baby girl.”

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> welp now i'm definitely going to hell. for the record, i have no attractive relatives and i do not condone this sort of thing. but technically they're only related by marriage. i also don't condone cheating on your spouse to fuck your pretty little niece or nephew.


End file.
